Manga Madness Part II / Julie AmiYumi / It's Alive!
This is the final episode of the third season of the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi series. The American version of this episode is also one of their five unaired episodes. Synopsis Julie AmiYumi Yumi's friend, Julie comes to visit. She seems to be nice to Yumi, but not to Ami, eventually calling her "Arthur". Ami becomes suspicious about Julie and tries to see what she's up to. Episode recap Manga Madness II Ami and Yumi's favorite comic book characters are back in their comic books but Kaz is trapped inside once again, so Ami and Yumi go into the comic book world to save him. Julie AmiYumi Ami and Yumi are showing off how well of a team they are before Kaz could tell them something great. Ami and Yumi switch instruments before they go back to their defaults. After telling Kaz about their teamwork and doing their special high five, Kaz announces that he got them a TV reunion special. Both Ami and Yumi are excited until Kaz says Julie is returning. Yumi is excited but Ami isn't. Yumi remembers all the good things Julie did for her: She carried the instruments leaving Yumi's hands free, made Yumi breakfast in bed, and when Yumi let Julie try on her wristbands, Julie said she had the best spiked wristbands, before she started to karate chop thin air. Yumi then remembered the day Julie left them. Ami reminded Yumi that Julie left because she was going to kick her out. Yumi wondered what Ami had against her, but Ami has a few reasons: When Ami put half of the instruments in the spot she wanted them be, Julie put the other half on Ami. Julie apologizes, saying that was her bad. When Yumi was finished eating the breakfast Julie made for her, Julie dumped it on Ami's bed. Ami yelled at her, and Julie said that was her bad too because she thought Ami was the sink. When Julie was karate chopping, she was chopping on Ami's shoulder, causing her pain. Yumi doesn't believe Ami, calling her paranoid. That's where Julie comes in. When she opened the door, Ami got hurt. Julie says it's great to see Yumi, Kaz, the cats and a random soda can again, but not Ami. Ami clears her throat and Julie thinks she's the bell boy, so she tells Ami to put her bags in her room. Ami tells her that she is not the bell boy and that she and Julie were in the band together. Julie starts to remember a little bit. She did remember Ami's name begins with an "A". She was thinking the her name was "Angie" or "Annie", but she calls her Arthur, and then says it's nice to see her too. Julie then focuses her attention to Yumi, and shows her a sign and tells her to pull the switch. When the sign lights up, the sign reads "Puffy JulieYumi". Ami sees that her name is not on there, and asks Julie if there was a name missing. Julie doesn't think so and tells Yumi that they should get to rehearsing, so she takes all of the instruments (including Yumi's guitar) to another room. After she leaves, Ami looks at the sign with annoyance. Yumi notices, and says that Julie was always bad with names. So the girls' day began... When Julie was given to task to park the bus, with Ami guiding her to the spot, she ends up ramming Ami against the wall with the back of the bus. Then, when Ami, Yumi and Julie are together Julie showed off her ability to lift them and all of their signature instruments at the same time with two fingers (one from each hand). On the finger she lifts Ami (who lifts her drum set) with, Julie lets go to look at the time on her watch. Ami falls down and her drum set falls on her. Later, when Yumi is on her lounge chair, watching TV, Ami (with an ice pack on her head at the time) asks her if she finally believes Julie is out to get her. Yumi tells Ami to give Julie another chance, and she ends up calling her Authur as well. Ami yells what her name is and Yumi tells her they can't have a reunion special without Julie. Ami asks Yumi if she thinks the reunion special is more important than her and Yumi says she didn't say that. Ami then asks if they get rid of Julie, but Yumi doesn't want to go with that plan. Finally fed up with this, Ami yells at Yumi, saying that she and Julie can do the reunion without her and she storms off. As she was about to walk out of the bus, Ami hears Julie laughing. Looking inside Julie's room, she sees that Julie is talking to her keyboard (which was dressed in a hat and glasses at the time), saying that her plan to get back at Ami and Yumi for stealing the stardom that she believes she should've gotten is working perfectly. She then says that now that they got rid of Ami, all they have to do is destroy Yumi. Ami sets out to save Yumi, and leaves to prepare. A few hours later, it starts to rain. Ami's face is crossed out on the building the band is performing at. As Kaz prepares everything, Yumi and Julie have their instruments, with Yumi saying that she's never performed without her best friend. Julie says they don't need "that Authur kid". After Yumi and Julie run the stage, Ami, dressed like a caterer, reveals herself to Kaz. Kaz is delighted and tells Ami to get out there, saying that they will sell twice the merchandise. Ami tells Kaz he has to help find out Julie's plan. Kaz says he'll do that after the show, and reminds everyone about the sign. Ami looks at the sign at notices the super heavy amp on top of it. Julie encourages Yumi to light up the sign, and Yumi gets ready to. Ami sees what Julie's up to: flattening Yumi with the amp! Ami went to rescue her and the amp only gets on top of her legs and Yumi's legs due to the save. The audience think this is part of the special, so they laugh. Julie laughs also, talking to her keyboard again, saying "So much for Puffy ArthurYumi!", which Ami responds by saying "It's Ami, you nitwit!". Julie then asks her keyboard if it sees this, and that now everyone sees who the real star is. The audience, not finding that funny, boo at Julie. Julie freaks out saying that that's not the love she wanted, and that the booing was mean. In order to save the ratings of the TV special, Kaz passes all this as an opening act called "Julie the Wicky Wacky Woo-Woo". He also puts Julie in a straight jacket and gets her off the stage. As he does, Yumi, (along with Ami) now freed from the amp, thinks about what she has done, and asks Ami if she will give her a second chance. Ami says she gets as many chances as she want, and calls Yumi her partner. They then do their special high five again. Kaz announces the band's reuniting and the audience cheer. Ami and Yumi are so happy, that they jump high in the air. It is then shown that it is still raining outside and Julie's face on the builing is now crossed out instead of Ami's. It is also shown that Julie has freed herself from the straight jacket. She mumbles about Ami and Yumi, but says revenge will be hers. After, thunder crushes, she talks to her keyboard once more saying "What's that? Oh, sorry, Keyboard Guitar. Revenge will be ours." Julie then laughs for a bit. It's Alive Ami and Yumi bring a Kaz monster to life, but it goes around wreacking havoc. Ami and Yumi go after it and try to stop it. Trivia *This is the season 3 finale. *On Julie AmiYumi ** This is the only episode Julie appears in. ** Ami's Bunny Huggles toy from "Collect All 5" and Yumi's animals from "Ami Ami" appear in Ami's room in the breakfast flashback. ** This is the second time we see Ami dressed as a caterer. The first time was in "Uninvited". ** This is the episode that left the series on a cliffhanger. ** This is the last episode in colour. ** Addie is actually Julie from Monica's gang. *This is among the 16 episodes of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi that didn't air in America. *"A Renegade Picture" at the beginning of "It's Alive!" is not only a reference to Renegade Animation, but also to the 1927 Universal Pictures logo. This is because the episode was inspired by Universal Pictures' ever-so-popular monster movies. Gallery Julie 2.png Julie.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes